When I Was Your Man
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: Based on When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Read and Review please. Massie and Derrington. I know bad summary. But the story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Was Your Man**

_**Author Note: Massie x Derrick **_

_**I don't own The Clique all right go to Lisi Harrison. Don't own the song this is based on. All credit goes to Bruno Mars.**_

Derrick sat up yet after another nightmare. It was the same nightmare that got him most of the time. It was the day they broke up. He rolled onto the the other side that was still empty even after a year. The side that she used to sleep on. But know she wasn't there anymore. And it was all his fault.

Derrick was on his way to to school. He was only a Junior in collage in New York. On his way Derrick turned on the radio. With his luck, there song started playing, I Won't Give Up. The song he dedicated to her. But he did give up. He gave up on them. With a quick move he switched the radio station.

He was on campus with all his friends . They were all talking about the amazing party last weekend. Then Josh mentioned her.

"Did you guys see Massie", Josh asked. "She was with Landon."

"Dude", Cam said and punched Josh in the shoulder. Causing Josh to grunt in pain. Derrick just mumbled that it was alright. But they all knew it wasn't. His heart broke at the mention of her name.

"So Derrick", Kemp asked. "You going to the party this weekend?"

"You need to get out", Plovert said.

"I guess so", Derrick said sighing.

"Alright man", said Cam happily.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Mass", Derrick said. "You're too immature!"

"I'm immature Derrick", questioned Massie. " Last time I checked I'm not the one pulling stupid pranks like I'm in middle school!"

"Please Mass", Derrick said. "You act like your in middle school! Still immature! Having a tight rein over 'The Pretty Committee' and thinking that everyone will bow down to you!"

"Forget it Derrick", Massie said through her tears." I don't want to talk to you right know."

"Like I care Mass", he said. "Leave then. "

She walked away from him into the dark night.

~Flashbak~

He watched as Cam gave flowers and Gummi Feet to Claire.

"Why don't you ever get me flowers", asked Massie as she asked as she held his hand.

He didn't answer. She let go of his hand and walked off. Derrick always thought giving girls flowers were to cliché.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Derrick", Massie yelled across the court yard at school.

He turned around as soon as he heard his girlfriend call his name.

"Can you hang today", she asked she ran up to him. " I've missed you."

"Sorry Mass", he said. " I have soccer practice all day."

"Oh it's okay", she said. Putting on a fake smile. But you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll see you later then", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She walked away into the empty hall ways.

_**~FlashBack~**_

Derrick and Massie were snuggling on the couch in their shared apartment. Then Massie spoke up asking Derrick a question.

"Babe", Massie said. "Everyone is going to the club tonight. Let 's go!"

"I don't know love", he said. "I have soccer practice early tomorrow. This couch is way tougher then all my old couches."

"But babe", Massie protested. " I just want to go dance and have fun and forget about the stress!"

"I'm sorry Mass", he said sighing.

"Whatever", she mumbled and got of the couch. She left to there room where she slammed the door shut. Guess it's another night on the couch, Derrick thought. He didn't want to waste his time out clubbing tonight. He just wanted to rest.

_**~ Flash Backs have ended~**_

Derrick was miserable. He was currently sitting on the couch at one of the biggest parties this weekend. And what was he doing? He was all miserable. She sighed heavily as he took another drink from his red cup full of beer. This was his eighth beer, but he wanted more. Drinking made the pain go away. He liked when the pain from Massie went away. He felt better drunk. But then he would be sober again. And again the pain returned. Derrick decided to go outside. He got of the couch and made his way outside to the front. There he saw her sitting on the front steps. Waiting for someone. He made his way toward her. Stumbling now. He was drunk. He sat down next to her.

"What the hell do you want", she sneered.

"To tell you", he slurred. "I hope you're happy."

"What the",Massie said before being cut of by a drunk Derrick.

"I hope he makes time for you. I hope he brings you flowers", he continued in his drunken state. "Takes you to parties. Dances with you all night! I hope he makes you happy. Much more happy then I ever did!"

"What the hell Derrick", Massie asked. "Just leave."

"Fine", he slurred. "I'll leave Block."

With that. Derrick stumbled back inside. Ready to join the party. He was ready to forget the pain.

Years pass. Five years to be exact. Somethings are different some are the same. Derrick has dated a few girls here an there. None as special as she was, Massie. But he has learned to move on. Never fully though. He has been dating Dylan Marvil for about a year and a half now. He has learned to love Dylan. And she has helped him move on. But he hears about her from time to time. Dylan still talks to her. Then one day, he heard terrible news. But he didn't let anyone know that it was terrible news to him.

"Hey babe", Dylan said giving him a peck on the lips as she sat down next to him on the couch. "We're invited to a wedding."

"Who", Derrick asked as he loosened his tie.

"James Winston and Massie Block", Dylan said.

"Really", Derrick questioned. But truthfully his blood ran cold.

"Yeah", she said. "If it's okay can we go?"

"Of course Dyl", Derrick responded and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you babe", Dyl said clapping her hands together.

Nine months later. It has been nine months since Derrick found out that his first love, the girl forever in his heart, was getting married. And not to him. Now, Derrick was sitting down in a crowded room. He was currently sitting down on the brides side. The church looking picture perfect. The entire church decorated perfectly. Making sure every detail was perfect. The aurora of the white roses. Perfect amount of sunlight shining through the windows. Making this wedding look like it was out of a fairy tale. Minutes passed and james made his way to the front. Getting to marry the girl Derrick might have been marrying if he hadn't had made that stupid mistake. Then the wedding march started. And down the aisle walked down Massie in a beautiful princess gown. The ceromony passed and the priest asked if anyone had a reason for the two not to marry to speak up or forever hold their peace. And Derrcik was going to hold his peace forever. Then they said I do. And Derrick's heart broke even more.

The night passed and the couple had their first dance. Derrick excused himself and went outside. He looked up at the sky and as the tears fell down his cheecks he said,

"If I was your man. If I had only made time for you and bought you flowers."

A few more tears fell down his cheecks. And he said,

"And know it's too late."

_**Did you like it? Thoughts? Please review. **_

_**I aslo want to start a Clique multi chapter, Any Ideas? **_


	2. NOTE

This is a quick note with an apology.

I'm SO sorry!

I've just been distracted with school. I have 3 AP classes. 1 Honors. Plus yearbook. Plus trig., which I have always struggled in math.

I have half the chapter written. Should I just post that?

Does anyone even read this anymore?

Should I evan continue?


End file.
